When you meet the right person
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: Sharon & Andy attend Gavin Baker's wedding #Shandy


**Thanks a lot to lontanissima and ****Kate Rosen for the help. There is one paragraph written in cursive, that paragraph was written by Kate.**

 **Warning: this might be kinda fluffy ;)**

* * *

It was a beautiful wedding. She had feared it would be too kitschy for her taste but it wasn't, not at all. It was romantic and touching and not in any way cheesy or exaggerated.

Gavin looked very handsome in his tuxedo and so did his new husband. But what was much more important was that they both looked happy. Genuinely happy. Radiating really. Sharon doubted she had ever seen Gavin smile brighter than he did today.

The two newlyweds were on the dance floor, they hadn't stopped moving to the music ever since their first dance. Both too high on happiness to take a break.

Sharon and Andy had danced for quite a while too. Both enjoying themselves greatly, laughing and humming along to the music.

They were taking a break now, sitting at the table which they shared with the two grooms and Gavin's mother but which currently wasn't occupied by any of them. They were sipping their drinks and observing people around them.

The sun was already setting and bathed everything in a soft red-ish light. A pleasant drowsiness settled over Sharon, making her lean into Andy, resting her head on his warm shoulder.

They were in the backyard of a little but fancy hotel. It was very elegant but without being distant or cold, especially the tasteful decoration gave the entire venue a soft, cozy touch.

Andy put his arm around her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"They are happy." Sharon sighed contently as she watched the two men dance.

"Yeah. Ridiculously so." Andy agreed with a smile. "I bet Provenza would like to punch them in the face to make then stop smiling like love sick fools."

"He gets married awfully often considering the fact that he despises happy people ... and wedding ceremonies."

"And especially happy people at wedding ceremonies."

They both laughed and Sharon nuzzled her face into his neck, not caring who saw them, not caring what anyone thought of their public display of affection. This was a wedding, if you could not be affectionate here where the hell could you be?

She hummed as Andy's hand went into her hair and started massaging her scalp with his fingers. "It's a beautiful wedding." She murmured. "I expected it to be much more... pretentious."

"Well... The ice sculpture is a little over the top." Andy nodded into the direction of the two ice swans that were slowly melting away in the sun. It wasn't overly hot but definitely far too hot for ice sculptures.

"I tried to talk them out of it but you know Gavin... "

"And that doctor husband of his isn't any less stubborn."

Sharon nodded in agreement. "Definitely not." She turned her head, now it was resting on his chest. Her eyes were on the two grooms again, watching them dance happily into their new life together.

Andy's fingers untangeled from her hair, slid down and came to rest protectively on her back. His other hand went to hers, embracing it.

"Maybe we should do it too." He suddenly said. His voice low and quiet, it sounded like he was far away, at some place else with his thoughts.

Sharon looked up at him confused. She was not sure what he meant. So she followed his gaze and noticed that he was still watching the happy couple twisting together with at least 20 other wedding guests.

"Dancing?" She asked. "Let's just wait for a slower song, my shoes are not made for those movements."

"No... I mean... we can dance again... Sure... If you want to. But that's not what I wanted to say. I meant..." He swallowed somewhat nervously. "Maybe… you know… maybe we should get married too?"

Sharon looked at him as if she didn't quite understand what he had just said, what he had suggested. She was dumbfounded, bewildered really. She removed her head from his chest and set upright, still looking at him.

"Andy." She breathed after she found her voice again, which had seemed to be stunned into silence for a few moments.

"I know you just got divorced not too long ago and I know that you are probably not ready for that kind of a commitment and might never even want to make another one... And that's fine. It really is. There is absolutely no pressure. Whatever you give, however far you want to take this is enough for me. As long as I can be with you I'm fine. But I just want you to know that I'm _in_ all the way."

 _"Andy," she said again, her voice still low, but this time she spoke with more conviction. Her hand went to his cheek, cupping it softly. "I know you are in all the way. You prove that to me every day. But right now you are on a wedding high. We both are. With the music, the dancing, the professions of love... It puts a spell on you. It's one of the reasons that I love weddings." She paused to smile at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears, before she continued, "but later tonight, or tomorrow, when the magic of the evening has passed, and you've had time to think it over, you might regret having asked me that question."_

Andy looked around, no one was paying them any particular attention but it was probably still better to go somewhere a little more private. This was a conversation one should not have in public. "Let's take a walk." He suggested.

She nodded. "Okay."

Unnoticed by anyone they left the premises. Andy stopped once they were out of sight and ear-shot of the wedding party and immediately went to comment on her statement from earlier: "I won't regret it Sharon. This isn't a spur of the moment thing. Well... it is to ask you here... And now... but I've been wanting to ask you since months." His hand went inside his jacket, pulling out a little blue box from his chest pocket. "I have had this for almost half a year now."

Now Sharon really was stunned. Speechless. Awed. This she had not expected. Not at all.

She took a deep breath before reaching for the quadratic box with shaky hands. She opened the lid with caution and gasped when a beautiful, golden diamond ring was revealed.

The ring wasn't small but still not blatant or ostentatious. It was perfect. Very her. So very much her.

Sharon generally did not wear much jewelry but when she did it was always something very tasteful and gentle, quite often something meaningful, like the necklace she had gotten from her grandma. She did not particularly like it when her jewelry stuck out and drew much attention towards itself. She didn't want to show it off, she wanted it to underline her appearance, not distract from it. And this ring would do exactly that.

Sharon's eyes got misty as she looked at the gold-diamond piece of jewelry. She was probably more touched by how well he knew her to pick out a ring like this than by the ring itself.

"Look, I've been waiting for the right moment to give it to you... and to ask you... but when the hell is the right moment?" Andy was a little frustrated. He had thought about this a great deal and it had bothered him a lot that he hadn't been able to come up with a plan that was good enough, special enough. But he was tired of trying to create the perfect scenario, tired of waiting. "I know this most definitely isn't but..."

"Andy wait." Her hand went to his cheek again, her fingers softly moving over his stubble. "You bought the ring half a year ago?"

He shrugged. "I saw it in the shop window of this small jewelry store downtown... I walked passed it a few times and one day I realized I really want to buy you this ring. So I went in there and got it."

A tear escaped her eye and made its way down her cheek where he softly wiped it away with his thumb, smiling at her. She smiled back, her eyes glistening with tears and joy. And then, with the utmost caution Sharon removed the ring from the box and looked at it lying on her palm. "It's exceptionally beautiful." She whispered.

"It somehow reminded me of you." His voice quiet as well.

Her eyes went from the ring back to his face, its features were soft, like they always were when he was looking at her.

She held the ring out towards him, prompting him to take it. For a moment he thought she was giving it back but he then realized she actually wanted him to put it on her finger.

So he took it and slowly and carefully slid it on her long, slender ring finger.

It fit perfectly, Andy had made sure of that. He had sneaked around in her jewel box, had taken measurements of her other rings and then had the jeweler size this ring for her. He had left nothing to chance.

Once it was placed on her finger Andy looked at it. It appeared even more beautiful now that it was finally where it belonged. The tip of his fingers moved over it, it was almost like he had to touch it to be sure it was really on her hand, that it wasn't just a fantasy.

"So what do you say Sharon Raydor? Do you want to be my wife?"

Sharon sighed with emotion, trying unsuccessfully not to tear up again. She stood up on her tiptoes and put her arms around him, pulling herself as close to him as possible. He immediately reacted and hugged her back, burying his nose in her hair that smelled of argan and honey.

The two small words she whispered into his ear made his entire face light up.

* * *

It was much later when Sharon found Gavin standing next to one of the countless torches that were placed all over the venue. He was looking into the flame and seemed to be deep in thought but there was a soft smile playing on his lips.

Sharon put her hand on his shoulder, letting him know that he had company. As he turned to see who had joined him his smile grew bigger. "Hi." He said.

"Hi. You okay?"

He nodded. "Just taking a breath. Who would have thought that a party would ever wear me out like that? I'm getting old."

"Good thing that he married you anyway. Despite the fact that you are slowly but surely turning into an old man."

"Sure, keep making fun of me. Just don't expect any sympathy from me when you turn 60 next year."

Sharon just laughed and put her arm around him, placing her hand above his waist. "I'm really happy for you Gav."

"I know you are." He kissed her cheek. "You are still my bestie, you know that right? Despite of me being married and all that."

She chuckled. "I know. Don't worry."

"Just wanted to make sure." He petted her hand resting on his side but abruptly stopped when he noticed that something was different. Something felt different. Something was there, on her finger, that hadn't been there only a few hours ago.

Gavin immediately turned around, griped her arm and looked at her hand. And there it was. The foreign object. A ring. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed.

"Shhhhh!" Sharon shushed him. "Keep your voice down!"

"Oh my god!" Gavin said once more, a bit quieter this time but not any less excited. "He got you a ring! How? When? Tell me everything!"

Sharon couldn't help but smile as she thought about the proposal, her cheeks getting a little rosier than they were usually. "A few hours ago. Your wedding sort of prompted it. He's had the ring for a while. And he didn't want to wait any longer to ask..."

"Oh my god, I need to tell Fer!" Gavin was ready to run and look for his husband to share the news.

"Wait!" Sharon said. "We are not telling anyone yet! At least not until the kids know. I don't want them to get to know it from anyone else."

"You cannot seriously want me to already start keeping secrets from my husband. On our wedding day?!" Gavin had the false indignant voice down to perfection.

She rolled her eyes. "By all means, tell him. But no one else!"

"I won't and he won't either." He promised. "But that gigantic rock on your finger might."

"I know…" She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled once more. "I really shouldn't wear it until we start telling people... but…"

"But you don't have the heart to take it off again." Gavin just knew her too well.

She diverted her eyes to the ground and shrugged, a bit embarrassed. "It's too beautiful." _And I love him_ , she thought. She didn't need to say it out loud. Gavin knew. He had probably known longer than she had. She was head over heels in love with Andy.

"I doubt anyone will notice it anyway. Not tonight at least. The only sober people here are Flynn and you."

"It does indeed look like it." She said as she watched people giggle on the dance floor.

"But that's enough of me." She wrapped her hands around his lower arm. "This is your day, your night! How are you feeling?"

Gavin beamed at her. "Pretty amazing… I am a married man now."

"Yes you are."

"Who knew this would ever happen?"

"When you meet that one person, that one that's right for you, anything seems possible.." That was how it felt with Andy. She can only imagine that it must feel similar for Gavin and Fer.

"Yes. It really seems to be… We even found a solution to the surname problem."

"You did? That was fast. I didn't expect this discussion to end so soon… So who of you gave in?"

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Me."

"Really?" Sharon was surprised. Gavin was one of the most stubborn people she knew, she never would have thought he'd end up being the one to back down. Well... love did the strangest things to people. "So you are Mr. Morales-Baker now?"

"Looks like it."

Sharon laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. She could not wait to argue with Andy about their surnames and it looks like they will have to start arguing soon. Very soon.

 **\- the end**

* * *

 **Yes, "Fer" is short for "Fernando" :D Yes, Gavin did marry our fave sassy doctor from the morgue :)**

 **Thanks everyone for reading! :D Reviews are cookies and I really like cookies :)**


End file.
